


Ambiance

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Fluff 'n' stuff.  That's it, that's the fic.





	Ambiance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

"Babe?"

With sleep-ruffled hair, striped gray pajama pants, and a cozily snug white top, Kurt still managed to look ravishing despite the near total absence of light in the apartment, the bright glare from his laptop screen the sole illumination in the room.  He was sitting at Blaine's work desk squinting pensively at Blaine's laptop, tilting his head belatedly to the side without actually turning to look at him as Blaine padded across the room.  The tell-tale slowness of his responses -- and the unusual stillness of his posture -- immediately caught Blaine's attention.  "You awake?" he asked, padding up behind Kurt and leaning his hip against Kurt's chair.

Long, elegant fingers swept over the keyboard as Kurt ignored his query and tapped away lightly at the keys.  Glancing back up at the screen, Blaine noticed the little green knitted dinosaur gracing its corner, displaying $15underneath the icon.  Without a word of consultation, Kurt hummed as he dragged three of them into his cart, his gaze still fixed on the screen.

Watching in a sort of three-AM induced bewilderment, Blaine leaned his hip against the chair more firmly as Kurt clicked methodically through the checkout process.  He'd already deposited a preorder for The Tale of Lands II and the entire first season of Say Yes to the Dress in the cart, adding his prehistoric purchases to the group.

"Why two green ones?" Blaine asked, frowning as Kurt paused mid-click, humming again in that vague, not-quite-there way.

They switched places as Blaine clicked back to the order screen and flipped through the options, Kurt swaying a little beside him.  Blaine let out a soft grunt as Kurt squeezed onto the chair beside and then partially on top of him, staring listlessly at the screen as Blaine panned through their options.  At last, he selected a red, yellow, and orange knit dinosaur, adding it alongside its purple-white-blue and green-yellow-black companions.

Pleased with their choices, he proceeded to checkout once more, amusedly letting Kurt take over as they confirmed the purchases and stared at the receipt in mutual, disoriented satisfaction.

"Let's go back to bed," Blaine suggested at last, nudging Kurt's hip as Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck and sighed against his shoulder.  "Kurt," he insisted, his eyes beginning to burn before he reached over to shut the laptop and tangle a hand in the hairs at the back of Kurt's neck, stroking for a moment before squeezing gently.  "Baby.  Come on."

After a great deal of coaxing, he managed to slide out from underneath Kurt so he could at least stand on his own two feet, trying and failing to persuade Kurt to do the same.  At last, running out of options and patience, he scooped Kurt into his arms and carried him back into the room, letting out a satisfied grunt as he deposited Kurt on the bed and crawled back onto his own rumpled sheets, only newly vacated.

Kurt's own side had gone cold -- Blaine had no idea how long he'd been sleep-walking -- and so he immediately scooted closer to Blaine, spooning up behind him as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, sighing against his shoulder.

Letting out a fond sigh of his own, Blaine laced his fingers with Kurt's and squeezed lightly, listening to his breathing deepening into true sleep once more.

Love, Blaine supposed, was a mixture of three things: a desire to be close and, in many cases, closer than was humanly possible; a need to share experiences; and above all, gratitude that questionable three-AM purchases were not met with heated resentment but quiet pondering in the more sober daylight hours before being dutifully relegated to a shelf where they could intrigue passerby for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
